warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Legio Honorum
]] The Legio Honorum (Death Bolts) is a Loyalist Titan Legion of the Collegia Titanica, one of the military arms of the Adeptus Mechanicus. There is very little information in Imperial records about this Titan Legion's founding, though it is believed that they were founded prior to the Horus Heresy. The home of the Legio Honorum lies within the Vulcanis System upon the Forge World of Stygies VIII in the Ultima Segmentum, a large moon orbiting a massive ringed gas giant on the outer fringes of the star system. Legion History Stygies VIII was once home to two Titan Legions, the 1st and 2nd Legios Vulcanum. When the Horus Heresy turned into an open rebellion, a group of Chaos Cultists seized control of the Forge World’s manufactorum facilities. A small group of Loyalists valiantly defended the planet's primary Temple of Knowledge in a prolonged siege against the predations of the Heretics and their deadly war machines. Expecting to die, the Loyalists were trapped and alone, but their liberation came on the thirty first day of the siege in the form of the graceful Eldar Titans and hundreds of Jetbikes from the Eldar Craftworld of Saim-Hann, who smashed the servants of Chaos. When the Horus Heresy ended, both of Traitor Titan Legions of Stygies VIII fled into exile within the Eye of Terror. Stygies VIII then became home to a third Titan Legion, the Legio Honorum. Notable Campaigns *'Schism of Mars (ca. 205.M31)' - During the open days of the Horus Heresy when civial war erupted on the red planet Titans of the Death Bolts were involved in the opening volleys of the war. Along the borders of the Lunae Palus and Arcadia regions, what had previously been confined to heated debate, erupted into outright warfare as Princeps Ulriche of the Death Stalkers unleashed his engines upon the fortress of Maxen Vledig’s Death Bolts. Caught by surprise, the Death Bolts lost 19 engines in the first hour of battle, before withdrawing into the frozen wastes of the Mare Boreum and seeking refuge in the dune fields of Olympia Undae. Their calls for reinforcement went unanswered, for all of Mars was tearing itself apart as the plague of war spread across the planet in a raging firestorm. Notable Titans None recorded in current Imperial records. Notable Personnel *'Maxen Vledig' - Princeps Senioris of the Legio Honorum on Mars during the opening days of the Horus Heresy when the Schism of Mars began. Legion Appearance Legion Colours The Legio Honorum's colours are red and gold and incorporate decoration in blue and silver colours. Legion Badge The Legio Honorum's badge is a crossbow bolt centered on an inverted gold triangle. The field behind it is quartered in tan and a blue and white checkered pattern. On the lower-left of the tan quartered-panel is a white skull. Sources *''Adeptus Titanicus'' *''Imperial Armour Volume One'', p. 8 *''Mechanicum'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill Gallery Legio_Honorum_Honour_Banner.jpg|''Legio Honorum'' Princeps Honour Banner Legio_Honorum_Kill_Banner.jpg|''Legio Honorum'' Moderati Killer Banner Category:L Category:Collegia Titanica Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperium Category:L Category:Collegia Titanica Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperium